First Times
by Camay
Summary: Have you ever wondered what are some 'first times' in someone's life? And how they went? Rated M for later. [Mainly EreAnju, the other pairings will appear here and there. RinPana and TsubaHono for sure] half-sisters!RinAnju.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's been awhile!**

 **First of all, I want all of you to know that I won't abandon _Otonokizaka, a School Full of Surprises_. Never! I just had (and have) a hard time writing it for now, because I have too much ideas for this story but also for a lot of others. This is my biggest problem, it's really hard for me to focus on a single thing hehe.**

 **So, because of personal reasons, exams and the delay I already have, I'm only going to write short stories/drabbles/however you want to call my writings for now. Those I'm going to post here are very specific, because they're going to relate all o** **f EreAnju's first times, so they won't be _that_ long and it's easier for me to write those for now. c: My exams end on May, 10th so I'll be totally free after if I validate the year, so let's hope!**

 **The two first 'first times' concern EreAnju when they're only little girls. I'll add the other pairings later (but depending the context, maybe they won't be here), but the pairing that will often be with EreAnju is RinPana! Because I have a headcanon : Anju is Rin's half-sister hehe.**

But here we go, enjoy!

 _[ **Disclaimer** : I don't own Love Live!, of course]_

* * *

 **First silly thing -**

A five-year-old Anju stands in awe in front of the huge metallic shelf in the kitchen of the day-care center, where she must stay until 6PM, until her mom can pick her up with her little sister Rin and bring them home. Clutching her white sheep blankie against her chest -she carts it around with her since her birth, just like Rin's light pink sleeping cat blankie-, the auburn haired little girl looks around, trying to think of a way to climb on the shelf and seize the red polka-dotted box in which the cookies are hidden ; all this without being caught by the childcare workers, of course.

"Why are you here?"

Anju jumps with surprise, her two startled pink eyes landing on another little girl, who is a centimeter taller than her. She has a long purple braid falling on her shoulder, and her deep blue eyes seem surprised to see another kid here. The kitchen is forbidden ; the adults say that there are sharp and dangerous things here for children.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm hungry." The little girl shrugs. "And Mummy always picks me up late, so I want to eat now."

"Me too!" Anju smiles, and then she points at the top of the shelf. "I was sleeping when it was snack time so they didn't give me a cookie." She pouts.

"Let's take the box then."

"But how?"

"I can climb, I already did it once."

"Really?" Anju's pink eyes widen when the purple haired youngster climbs on the sink, thanks to the handle of the cupboard hiding some household products. "But you're going to fall!"

"Nop!"

She stands next to the sink, her small hands already grabbing the shelf.

"You fine?" Anju asks after hearing her grumbling.

"They placed it higher than usual." She loudly growls, now standing on tip-toe, trying to be as high as the cookie box. "But I'm going to have it, don't worry."

"But ... I-isn't it wrong?"

"It is." The blue eyed little girl offers a wide and cunning smile at Anju, who relaxes and only giggles as an answer. "But they're too busy with the youngest so we're fine."

"Alright. I trust you!"

They both share another smile and the little girl lightly jumps -and Anju loudly gasps at this sight-, her hands tightly gripping the higher shelf, while her feet land on a lower metallic slab. "I'm fine!" She calls, reassuring the small auburn haired girl.

The young adventurer then extends one arm, the other still clutching the shelf so she can't fall. She unconsciously bites her tongue, trying to grab the red polka-dotted box. Unfortunately, she only manages to push it further. Frowning, she glues her small upper body against the side of the shelf, now trying to reach the box for real, without pushing it once again.

"Um ..." Anju holds her soft toy tightly, biting her lower lip. "It's fine if we don't have the cookies you know ..."

"Wai'a minute, I'm that close to catching it-"

Anju slowly shakes her head. This little girl is stubborn, and the shelf starts moving. "You're going to fall so it's not a good idea ..."

"Waaaaaiit ..." Her free hand is feeling around for the box, and she tries to glance over her arm to see if she is still far or not. "Just-a-little-bit ... More ..."

"Um, it's really moving ... You're going too fall like really!" Anju warns, taking a step back. "Come here with me!"

"Wait! It's right here!" The blue eyed girl frowns.

The latter then holds back her breath, thinks during few seconds before smiling. "I know!" And she lightly jumps, finally catching the red and white box.

But before placing her feet back on the metallic slab, the shelf violently wobbles, and few items start crashing to the floor.

Anju yelps, dodging a Tupperware, "Hey! You're- AH!"

She firmly closes her eyes when the shelf collapses, bringing with it the courageous little girl and all the other objects -including the cookie box.

"Oh my God, what happened?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no, Anju-chan, Erena-chan!"

"O-Onee-chan!"

"Hey, someone take Rin-chan elsewhere!"

"Rin-chan, calm down, it's fine ... The crash scared you, but it's fine, shhh ..."

Hearing all those voices and cries makes Anju open her eyes, as she notices out of the corner of her eye that several women burst into the kitchen and that one of them is dragging her little sister away from the commotion. But then, she finds herself, crouching, by the small adventurer's side. The latter dearly holds the box against her, before sitting. She doesn't have time to open it and hand a cookie to Anju that three women already surround them, after kicking some items here and there.

"Bring the first aid kit!"

"But I'm fine."

"Erena-chan, where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere."

"Check her head, she maybe have a bump."

The little Erena shakes her head the moment a young woman tries to look for a bump on her. "I'm fine!"

"Oh Erena-chan, you've scratched your shoulder ..."

"But I'm fine!" She sighs, before looking at two lost pink orbs, pushing the box toward the little girl. "Hey, want a cookie?"

"Idiot!" Anju starts laughing, sitting next to her as she plunges a hand in the now opened box.

* * *

 **First gift -**

Since the accident with the shelf -luckily, more frightened than hurt-, Anju and Erena are inseparable. On that day, they went through few things together : the auburn haired little girl helped one of the adults take care of Erena's scratched shoulder. They also had to face the most strict childcare worker together, who lectured them during never-ending minutes ; both were looking down, saying sorry, but it didn't stop them from exchanging knowing looks and discreet smiles. And in the end, they had to comfort poor little Rin-chan together, who had been afraid of the loud crash -and even more scared when she saw that her big sister was in front of the falling shelf.

Even if they did something bad on that day -after all, both had been found in the kitchen, aka the forbidden and mysterious room, and they took the cookie box without permission-, two adults gave them several cookies, that they shared and ate together.

"Anju! Anju!" A voice calls, as the pink eyed little girl hears fast footsteps behind her.

"What?" She turns, smiling when she sees her best friend with red cheeks. "You ran even if it's _that_ hot?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Erena lightly smiles as she extends her arm, handing a dark red flower -a carnation. Anju's eyes widen as she slowly takes the flower.

"Woah! But where did you find it?" She asks, automatically smelling it. "I've never seen this flower here before!"

"There are some flowers like that in the garden, the one behind the fence over there." The blue eyed little girl points at the fence, separating the garden of the day-care center from someone else's garden. "There's a pink one which reminded me of your eyes but my arm is too small ..."

"Oooh. But this one is super cute! Thank you, Erena-chan~" Anju beams as she pecks her best friend's cheek. She giggles as it slowly reddens, but it does not turn as red as the flower is.

"I-It's nothing ..."

A little bit far from the scene, a small three-year-old orange haired youngster deeply stares at her big sister, before looking at her feet : buttercups. Her yellow eyes divert from the flowers before landing on a chestnut haired little girl who rubs her small and cute lavender glasses on her T-shirt, frowning, too concentrated on her task.

With a shy smile, she finally decides to take a buttercup, and proudly -and bravely- makes her way to the shy little girl -who has noticed her and who is already blushing at her sight.

* * *

 **HEADCANON FOR THE WHOLE THING : Rin and Anju are half-sisters! (they have the same mom, not the same dad)**

It was just if someone didn't really read my comment, just to be sure no one will be left confused. :3

 **Ah, also! I already posted that thing on Tumblr (xcamay if you want to see), but I'm not really fond of Tumblr and maybe I'm going to erase my account or something. I ... I totally prefer Fanfiction, to tell the truth so. It's too wide, I don't really like it. :') and here, the reviews always warm an author's heart up so well.**

 **Have a good day/night everyone! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I still don't own _Love Live!_

 _[And finally, the next first times were written and published faster than expected hehe. **Thanks for all the following/favoriting stuff, it's really super nice! I did my best, I hope you'll enjoy!** ]_

* * *

 **First jealousy -**

Their first year at the prestigious and modern high school UTX started two months ago. But before the start of the school year, they took the step to ask if they could be in the same class, at least for their first year here in order not to be alone while discovering this whole new school and another system, different from their middle school.

The first month helped all the first years get accustomed to these novelties -the rhythm of work, the schedule, the program, the lessons. Going hand in hand with it was socializing and befriending some classmates : that's what Anju and Erena did, finding a great friend in Kira Tsubasa. The three of them soon became one of the most popular trios of the first years at UTX, being friendly each time someone spoke to them, willingly helping another classmate if they needed advice, or else. Their appearances and the great friendship they started to share also slowly helped them become more and more popular.

This is how they easily caught the others' attention, and especially Anju, much to Erena's dismay.

The purple haired girl wasn't bothered by Tsubasa mixing with Anju. She wasn't bothered by their friendship and their closeness, no. Not at all. Tsubasa was also her friend, and she had confidence in her.

She wasn't bothered by some classmates either, those who just wanted to have a small and quick talk with Anju.

But Erena was deeply bothered by one classmate. The long dark blue haired girl with lavender eyes. Yes, that girl, who is currently speaking and heartily laughing with Anju in the classroom, near the window.

"Oh come on Erena, stop glaring at them. Everyone thinks you're going to murder them." Tsubasa rolls her eyes as she places her elbows on Erena's desk.

"I'm not glaring at them." Blue eyes meet green ones, and Erena loudly sighs. "As long as they don't notice, it's fine." But these deep blue eyes end up glancing at the still two laughing girls on the other side of the classroom. Once again.

"Erena ... Do you want to get some fresh air? It's bright and sunny outside, and we still have five minutes left."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **First clumsiness -**

One week.

It's been one week that Anju is excited and is unable to wait for her first date with Leiko.

Leiko.

Leiko.

 _Leiko, Leiko, Leiko_. LEIKO.

"Erena." Tsubasa places her raspberry smoothie in front of her, adjusting her hat. "You do realize that if Anju catches us, we're screwed, huh?"

"She won't spot us." Erena absent-mindedly stirs her drink -lemonade and mint- with the straw. "Don't you see she's too focused on what _Leiko_ is saying to notice that we're here? And technically, she isn't supposed to know."

"I didn't know you liked to spy on people."

"I'm not spying on her. I ... I don't trust this girl, there's something ... Weird about her."

"You just can't get your head round the idea that she's taking your best friend from you."

"What? She's not! We have always been best friends, it's not a bobby-soxer who's going to change everything between us."

"Oh. You're going to be surprised." Tsubasa sighs. "How many times have I been left behind because people have found the love of their life ..."

Erena winces and extends her arm over the table, patting the short haired girl's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that, Tsubasa. But I promise that Anju and I won't leave you behind, and ... No. No, it's very different with Anju, it-"

Erena interrupts herself when a glass is suddenly knocked down, spilling all its contents on a table very close to them. A light scream escapes the dark blue haired girl, who, at first, freezes when fresh water starts dripping on her thighs.

"Oh my God Lei-chan, I am so sorry!" Anju gasps, catching a napkin to mop up the water.

Leiko starts laughing, "Don't worry Anju-chan, it's fine. Really, it's fine!" She insists the moment she sees Anju's guilty pink eyes, shamelessly squeezing her hand. A small but cute smile, and, "It's early July anyway, so a small dip won't kill me." She keeps chuckling, and Anju relaxes, giggling in her turn.

Erena drinks her lemonade and mint down in one go and grits her teeth, "Bullshit."

* * *

 **First fight -**

The second trimester started two weeks ago, just when the summer vacation ended. And, as weird as it can sound, these vacation had been the worst for Erena. Luckily Tsubasa was here ; but Anju had been absent, away, or too busy with her new girlfriend to even think of giving some news to her best friends.

No trip like they used to go on.

Not even a call.

... Strictly nothing.

And that, Erena took it badly. _Very_ badly.

"Ah Erena, you're finally here!"

The blue eyed girl suddenly stops in her tracks when she hears someone's voice -alas _too_ familiar- calling for her, and especially when this someone's caught her sleeve.

"Erena!"

"Oh, because now you're looking for me?" She sarcastically says while she turns, now facing Anju -who, surprised by Erena's tone of voice, slowly lets go of her grip on her sleeve.

Erena knows, deep inside, that she shouldn't have said such thing like that. The joy which was illuminating Anju's face quickly fades, as the auburn haired girl looks like she's utterly lost.

"Alright ..." She gulps, carefully eyeing her taller best friend. "... What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Erena instantly repeats, as if she was already prepared for such affront, her blue eyes widening though. "Are you kidding me? Ah yes, I forgot. You know what's wrong? Mh, let's see ... How was your summer vacation, Anju?"

The latter gulps one more time and then bites her lips, feeling the guilt overwhelming her, little by little. She has understood. "Erena, I'm-"

"You're sorry," the purple haired girl interrupts her, nodding once, "I know. Anju, you haven't even given us news during weeks! And it's been two weeks that class has started and you haven't spoken to Tsubasa, to _me_ , until now ... And you're asking me what's wrong? Seriously?"

"Listen Erena, I'm very sorry but Lei-chan-"

"Ah yes. Leiko. I forgot. Of course." Erena rolls her eyes before looking away, disgust clearly visible on her features, lightly shaking her head.

"... Erena ... Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

"No, I'm not." She frowns.

"The way you're talking clearly tells me that you are."

"I ... I just miss my best friend."

"I-I miss you too-"

"No. No, you don't." Erena's smile is forced, and Anju does not fail to see it. "You're saying it just because I said it ; I know you haven't thought about it before, so why now?"

"... I don't really like where it's going." Anju frowns, consciously ignoring the question. "Erena, I know it's our first talk for weeks, but I don't want it to end like that, you know."

"How do you want me to take it? Since you're with your amazing girlfriend, it's like I've never existed!"

"Alright alright, I got it, you don't like my girlfriend. But you know what, instead of saying such rude things, you should try to come with us and get to know her!"

"Mmh ... I don't think so. I don't want to be the third wheel."

"See? You don't even want to make the effort! Of course you won't be the third wheel if you hang out with us, you dip!"

"Anju, it's not that-"

"So, what is it, if I may ask?" The smaller girl replies instantly, furious to hear those words coming from her own best friend about her girlfriend.

"I have a bad feeling about her, and-"

"Wrong." Anju cuts her, shakes her head and takes a step back, frowning, arms crossed over her chest. "You don't even try. And things aren't always what they seem, because Lei-chan is a really nice girl!"

"You're just totally blind because you're in love with her!" Erena suddenly yells, surprising both herself and Anju. "Fuck." She deeply breathes in, trying to calm herself down by massaging her forehead. "Listen. I'm worried about you, you're my best friend and-"

"No. If I were you best friend, you'd be happy for me and certainly not worried. It's different. It's totally different." The auburn haired girl coldly answers, feeling chilly because of Erena's sudden outburst. "You ... Yeah, it's _different_. You just can't stand my girlfriend because of blasted appearances, an-and ... And you don't even make the effort to talk to her, at least for me! And you're calling yourself my _best friend_?"

"Anju, wait ..."

"You ..." A deep breath, and, "You're the worst best friend ever."

"What-"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot what I wanted to say at first ... And, anyway, Lei-chan is waiting for me."

With this, Anju quickly turns on her heels and walks away, not knowing that she had ripped Erena's heart apart.

She just wants to leave, she just wants to fall in Leiko's arms and be comforted ; because she did her best not to show it, but saying it also hurt her.

 _I'd have never thought ..._

* * *

 **First (and last) gift not given in person -**

December, 16TH.

This date is important. The most important in a certain someone's life ; a date of birth. Not only because December, 16TH is _her_ date of birth, but mainly because it is also Erena's.

This is something that helped them become closer to each other. Knocking down the metallic shelf at the day-care center when they were five years old, eating and sharing cookies ; playing, laughing, learning everything together ; falling asleep against each other ; being there each time the other ended up injured ; growing up together ... All of this made them get closer. But few days after their first silly thing done together, they learned that they were both born on December, 16TH.

This formed a special bond between them.

As if they were the inseparable twins. As if they were linked forever. But also as if they were bound to meet and know each other.

As if they were one in the same.

But as incredible as this fact usually is, this year, it's not incredible. In twelve years, it is the first time Anju can't spend her birthday by her best friend's side.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ONEE-CHAN NYA~!" Rin yelled, early that morning, bursting in her big sister's pitch black bedroom. She threw herself on the bed, on Anju, hugging her as hard as she could. "You're such a big girl Onee-chan nya!"

It warmed Anju's heart -after all, she cried herself to sleep the night before, perfectly aware that she wasn't going to jump into Erena's arms the day after for their birthdays.

Even without knowing it, Rin had always been a reassuring, comforting and loving presence when her auburn haired sister didn't feel very well. This is what is magical with their sister relationship. Even if they don't have the same father, it does not stop Anju from considering Rin as her _real_ sister -not only as a half-sister- : the one who suddenly decides to go to a fast-food restaurant while both are supposed to pay attention to their weight, the one who has already seen you with messy hair and a horrible face with ringed eyes in the morning, the one who stays -each time- beside you when you throw up. The one who, no matter what, is always here ; the one who loves you, regardless of your everyday decisions.

"Onee-chan, were you expecting a package today nya?" For the second time today, Rin stepped in Anju's bedroom ; but this time is different. It is in the evening, after dinner, after the birthday song, after the presents, after the yummy chocolate cake. And this time, Rin permits herself to climb on the bed, sit in front of her big sister and place a package between them.

"Um, no ..."

"We received it this morning nya. Rin thought it was something for Onee-chan's birthday seeing as it's written 'Yuuki Anju' here." Rin tilts her head on the side and puts on the package a pair of scissors. "Rin thought about everything nya! Open it, Onee-chan!"

Anju then carefully cuts the scotch tape, curiously opening the package. She is greeted by a thick white paper, protecting the item inside.

The item? A silky scarf, in the dark pink and light red tones.

"Woah! The person knows that you love the scarves, Onee-chan! This is so nice nya, the scarf is so pretty!" Rin smiles as she quickly touches the scarf. "And it's soft!"

"N-normal, i-it's silk ..." Anju smiles, lowering her gaze and staring at her new scarf.

"Onee-chan nya, is it from who I think ...?"

Anju doesn't reply, but Rin gets her answer nonetheless ; when something falls on the scarf, forming a darker circle on it, and when she clutches the scarf tighter.

"Onee-chan ..." Rin sadly gulps as she moves next to Anju, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer. "H-hey, you know Rin is not gifted when it comes to comforting you ..."

"J-just you being there is enough for me, R-Rin ..." Anju sobs, her head resting against her little sister's collarbone.

On that night, Anju wondered if Erena got her gift on time.

She cried a little but the silky scarf soothed her, especially because it had the same odor as Erena. In the end, after having been too devoured by her own thoughts, she fell asleep wit the scarf placed right under her nose ; as if the girl she hadn't spoken to since mid-September was right next to her.

The morning after, when she entered the almost empty classroom, Anju smiled to herself when she spotted two light blue, oval gemstones hung from Erena's ears.

 _She put them on, in the end._

* * *

 **So, I'm trying my best to stay coherent in the timeline!** (and as usual, please bear with me, because I'm French and writing in English is always kind of a challenge for me hehe. :'))

See you guys, take care until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey, it's been a while! I hope you're all fine.**

 **Alright, I have to apologize because the timeline may end up pretty confusing hehe. But I got lost myself with the Japanese school system, seeing as in France the school year starts in early September and ends around June, and we have more breaks, so it's completely different ... And sometimes confusing.**

 **Just to be sure no one ends up as lost as me, concerning the events that occured in chap2 :**

• _First jealousy_ : Anju, Erena and Tsubasa are first years.

• _First clumsiness_ : at first, it was supposed to happen during their first year, but I changed my mind. Anju had her first date with Leiko during her second year, and they both started dating few weeks after.

• _First fight_ & _First (and last) gift not given in person_ : those events also occured during their second year. So now, you know that they turned 17yo last chapter, if I'm not mistaken. :')

 **And just so you know, the next four drabbles take place during their second year too! I hope it's better now, if some of you were doubting or else.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

 **[and OMG thank you! 16 followers for a story which is mostly about a rare pairing not often liked by everyone, I find it amazing! Thanks guys, really c: !]**

* * *

 **First injury -**

They always have P.E. class on Wednesdays. Today is no exception, despite the freezing wind outside ; and here they are, on the sports field of UTX, playing basketball.

Currently, four teams are competing, while the other two are having a rest. Tsubasa is a part of one of the latter, while her two best friends are both playing and competing against each other. Even if she is completely aware of the fight that occured two months ago between those two, it is still weird for Tsubasa to see them against each other, never talking to each other, even during P.E. class. Of course, competing against each other during this class is natural, but still ; they usually smile, tease and even gently taunt each other during such matches.

But no. Not today.

These happy days have passed, and are long gone now. And even if Tsubasa is not directly involved, it seems that she can't get used to see Anju's longing gaze when Erena isn't looking at her. She still isn't used to see Erena looking away when Anju is around, acting as if it had strictly no impact on her. She can't bear it ; and she does not like being caught in the middle.

Tsubasa likes Erena as much as she likes Anju. She treasures these two as her precious best friends, despite perfectly knowing that they will never love her the way they love each other. Because before meeting her, they both had already found their special someone. And it's fine ; Tsubasa knows deep inside that, some day, she will have the chance to meet her special someone too -she just does not believe in it yet.

However, what is not fine is that Anju and Erena keep avoiding each other -and, as a result, keep suffering. She does not like when her best friends are suffering.

The short haired girl deeply sighs, burying her head in her hands.

She tried everything ; she once arranged a time and place to meet with one, and told the other the same thing. She once insisted to go see them both at the same time. She tried to ambush them many times ; but it had never worked.

They are both stubborn. _Too_ stubborn. And too proud.

"This is endless." Tsubasa sighs, pinching her nose in frustration.

"Mh? What did you say, Tsubasa-san?" A girl with two pigtails asks, her hazel eyes landing on her classmate.

"Nothing very important." She politely smiles in return.

"Oh, by the way," -her voice is soft, as if the girl was afraid of breaking it if she was speaking louder-, "did they make up?" With a nod of the girl's head in the direction of the sports field, Tsubasa understands that she is talking about Erena and Anju -who are still playing.

"Not really, no."

"Oh ... It's weird. Not to see you three together anymore. I know it's been a while, but it's still-"

"Erena!" A girly voice interrupts them, " _ **WATCH OUT!**_ "

All the teams suddenly stop playing, and all eyes turn to a specific spot on the sports field ; where the maroon haired girl in question staggers for few seconds before tumbling on the ground, her right hand cushioning her fall, the left one already cupped around her nose and mouth. Just in front of her, the brownish-orange ball bounces four times before rolling away.

Tsubasa's green eyes widen when she discerns some trails of blood sliding on her best friend's fingers and along her wrists and forearms.

"Did someone just hit her with the ball?!"

"Erena!"

Soon, Erena's teammates -only for the day- gather around her, worry contorting their faces. Tsubasa was ready to run toward Erena, ready to kneel down beside her and support her the best she could, but she stops dead in her tracks with a smile when she sees that Anju is trying to push some of their classmates out of her way.

 _Finally._

As for Erena, it seems that the second year can't hold back her tears because of the violent hit she has received. It's almost as if someone has just given her a good thump in the nose. She feels the drops of blood on her hand, some sliding between her fingers ; she feels them along her left arm, and along her mouth and chin. But Erena also feels a tingling in her nose -which soon transforms into a sneeze.

A sneeze that she chooses to hold back.

And -it's instantaneous-, blood spurts, mostly staining her white shirt.

"E-Erena!"

This. _This_ is instantaneous too ; Anju throwing herself on the ground, right next to her, beyond worried ; Anju grabbing her arm -and Erena notices that she's shaking- ; Anju slowly reaching for her tangled purple hair-

"Yuuki-san. Now that you're here, could you please escort Toudou-san to the nurse's office?" Their P.E. teacher says, making the other students move backward.

Anju looks up and nods, "Of course."

And, with those two small words, the auburn haired girl helps Erena get up.

"Woah, she's bleeding a lot ..."

"I'd have fainted if I were her."

"Do you think her nose is broken?"

Tsubasa rolls her eyes when she hears all her classmates' whispers. She doesn't say a thing, and only offers Anju a wide smile when the latter looks at her over her shoulder. Tsubasa also gives her a thumbs up, getting a small but happy smile out of her.

She watches, with a soft gaze, while her now two reunited best friends leave the sports field together after their teacher gives Anju a pack of hankies, her own smile never fading away.

 _Finally!_

Anju and Erena, even if they are now walking away, far away from their best friend, share the same thought. _**Finally**_. No word is spoken though, the other's presence being enough ; just walking next to each other is enough.

"W-wait ..." Anju is the one who breaks the silence, stepping in front of the blue eyed girl and forcing the latter to stop. Erena curiously watches her as she fumbles with the pack of handkerchieves, getting a new and immaculate one. "Here ..." Anju breathes, slowly pressing the hanky under Erena's bloody nose despite her shaking hand. She tries to wipe the blood away, never meeting Erena's eyes.

Erena stays silent, lets Anju focus on the injury. She glances around, noting that they've come to a halt in the middle of a bright and light colored corridor.

And, after what seems like an eternity, she whispers, "Thank you."

These words causes Anju to look up at the blue orbs she loves, surprise written all over her face. She blinks once, and a small smile plays at her lips. "It's normal."

Erena shakes her head, making Anju stops with the hanky. "No, I- ... I didn't mean to thank you for that." She clears her throat, "I-I mean, yes, thank you for taking care of my nose too and skipping P.E. and- well, yes, mostly for my nose-"

A soft giggle interrupts her, and it's Erena's turn to blink.

"You dummy. It's fine, it's just me ... You don't have to trip over your own words. Although I've always found it cute."

Anju chuckles when a blush tints Erena's cheeks. The latter clears her throat once more, trying to regain her composure.

"Thank you ... For these." She timidly says, tucking a lock of her purple hair behind her ear, showing two oval light blue gemstones Anju knows well.

They can't explain it, but both feel some warmth creep up their cheeks.

"Oh ... Well, it was for your birthday, so ... You're welcome."

They share a smile, quite shy though.

"And ... Thank you, too. I don't have the scarf with me right now, it's in my bag, but I love it. It's so soft and ... Well, you know me so it was sure I was going to love it. Thank you, Erena."

Four days. Four.

It took them four days to find the courage and thank the other in person for the present ; whereas it took them two months to talk to each other again, while they were -literally and desperately- craving for this.

A timid silence engulfs them as Anju proceeds to wipe some blood away, before they resume their now tranquil walk towards the infirmary. Only a minute after, Erena dares break the calm ; it's in a sheepish tone of voice that she asks :

"So ... How have you been?"

And, right after, she silently curses herself for asking that. Who asks such thing to someone you have just found again? It's lame. It is even painful, beause it only means one thing : the two have been apart for a long time.

But if Anju thinks the same thing, she does not show it. She only furtively glances at Erena, before shrugging.

"Well ... I was okay, I guess? I broke up with Leiko." The auburn haired girl suddenly announces, making Erena stop dead in her tracks, shocked.

"You what?"

"Mh?" Anju also stops and turns to look at her, curious. "I broke up with Leiko." She repeats, as if it was no big deal.

"But ... B-but ..." Erena heaves a small sigh and then looks at the girl in front of her, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Anju blinks, before giving a faint smile. "I'm the one who took the decision, after all."

"But, why? Anju, you were so in love and happy to be with her and ... I don't understand?"

Anju slowly bites her lips and then averts her pink eyes, all of a sudden finding her feet very interesting. "I, um ... I chose to break up with her few days after you and I had our fight, actually ..."

"What-" But Anju interrupts her :

"It killed me, not being able to talk with you or even to stay with you ... It ... It was really killing me."

"Anju ..."

"And I didn't want a girl to tear us apart." She explains, unconsciously folding the semi-red hanky in various ways.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erena blurts out, her curiosity prevailing over her.

"I thought you were still mad at me," Anju winces before shaking her head. "And I was too afraid of having another fight with you, like I don't know what I want, I'm not being honest and that I'm weird, and all ..."

"Anju, you know I wouldn't have-"

"I know!" She interrupts her once again, her voice louder than intended, finally raising her head and meeting her sapphire eyes for a millisecond, diverting her gaze right after. "I was stupid."

Erena sighs and both fall silent, looking everywhere but the other. The awkward silence is broken once more, when Anju mumbles something Erena does not hear correctly.

"Uh ... What did you say?"

The auburn haired girl takes a deep breath and then moves forward, tapping the hanky over the blood once more. She ceases, and looks up. Purplish pink orbs meet sapphire ones.

"I missed you."

Two arms are looped around Erena's neck, and the taller girl blushes when she realizes that her best friend is lightly standing on tiptoe, in order to bury her face in the hollow of her neck.

"I missed you," Anju repeats, "so much."

Her heart skips a beat - _their hearts_ skip a beat.

Then, Erena wraps her own arms around Anju's waist, hugging her back.

"Me too Anju ... Me too."

* * *

 **First drunken call -**

Making up was the best thing that could have happened between them this year ; and at least, the year was ending on a happy note. However, the two now reunited best friends weren't able to celebrate New Year's Day together this year : Anju's and Rin's parents insisted on going to the girl's aunt's place, exceptionally. To be with their family they weren't able to see for Christmas this year. The parents insisted, to see their aunt, uncle and cousins at least once before the year ends, before the start of the new one.

Upon learning that, Anju was disappointed. She wanted to spend time with her best friend, after all ; not that she does not like her family, quite the opposite. But ... She really likes her sapphire eyed best friend, too.

As for Rin, the latter was, just like her big sister, disappointed. And worried.

Disappointed because she couldn't celebrate New Year with her childhood best friend, the shy and adorable Hanayo.

Worried because Hanayo had been invited by one of her acquaintances, older than her, to party tonight ; Rin wanted to be there to accompany her best friend, to help her loosen up and make other friends. Hanayo's acquaintance was fine with Rin coming to the party, and the two young girls were enthusiastic and happy to go together ; but Rin's mother's decision separated the two best friends for the night.

And the two sisters did not want to deal with an angry mom.

 _ **23:51.**_

Rin deeply sighs, catching her big sister's attention.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"Rin's worried about Kayo-chin nya ..." Rin sighs once more. "Kayo-chin is super kind and all, but she's super shy too nya! Rin hopes she gets along with the others."

"No doubt on that, Rin." Anju smiles and rubs her topaz eyed sister's shoulder. "People tend to go see her and talk to her first, so you don't really have to worry about Hanayo-chan. This is what you did back then, huh?" She smirks.

"Y-yes nya." Rin lightly blushes, before pouting. "Eh Onee-chan, stop teasing Rin n- huh?" The ginger haired girl interrupts herself when Anju's phone starts ringing. "Who is it?"

"Erena." Anju smiles after peeking at the screen, already walking away. "I'll be back."

"Rin-chan, who are Hanayo-chan and Kayo-chin?" A little girl with two chestnut bunches asks, climbing on the ginger's lap.

"Eh? But Sae-chan, it's just Kayo-chin! She's Rin's best friend nya." Rin offers a smile at her six-year-old cousin. "Kayo-chin's real name is Hanayo, but Rin prefers calling her Kayo-chin, because it's as cute as her nya~"

Anju closes the door of the bedroom she shares with her little sister exceptionally, muffling the latter's and her cousins' voices. She immediately sits on the end of the bed and picks up the phone, her smile never leaving her face.

"Good evening Erena."

" _Hiii Anjuuu~_ "

Anju blinks, surprised. Since when does Erena slur?

"Erena?"

" _Yeeess! Owh, hey Tuba', stop stealing my phone!_ " Anju winces and keeps her phone away from her ear when her best friend starts yelling at ... Tuba?

Tsubasa's voice suddenly rises, between loud giggles, " _Stop calling me Tuba! Idioot!_ "

Anju facepalms when she comes to terms with the fact that the two girls are completely, utterly drunk.

"Erena? Hey, you here?"

" _ARGH! Ah, yes. Anjuuu, I'm heeere sweetheart!_ "

The auburn haired girl snorts, lightly shaking her head. "You're very drunk, aren't you?"

" _Owow Anju, that's mean. I'm fine!_ "

"Indeed."

" _Aaanyway. Owh, you know what? We've immigrated._ "

"Huh, you what?"

" _Im-mi-gra-ted._ " Erena spells, slurring nonetheless. " _Y'know, immigrated._ "

"Yeah, I've understood Erena," She giggles. "But what I don't understand is why you're saying that?"

" _We're at a party ... Y'know, a party?_ "

"Oh come on Erena, I'm not stupid!"

On the other side of the phone, her purple haired best friend loudly giggles. " _Aw'right, I'm sorry. Very._ "

"Sure you are ..."

" _What-e-ver. It's because we're somewhere and ... We know nobody. Crazy, eh?_ "

"What? Wait, Erena." Anju says, gluing the phone even more against her ear and sitting even better, worry gracing her features. "Where are you? Who is with Tsubasa and you?"

" _Some gals. They're very nice, you'd have liked 'em I swear!_ "

"Didn't you tell me you were going to spend New Year only with Tsubasa?"

" _But Anju, Tuba's right here with me!_ "

"I know! What I mean is why are you with other girls? And especially, girls you don't know?"

" _Oh. Oh! It's b'cause we were bored, so we went out. And ... Yes. We went out._ "

"And you entered a house, like that?"

" _Yes._ " At this simple word, Anju's eyes widen. What?

" _Why? It bothers you, right?_ "

"I-it's not that, it's just that ... Goddammit Erena, you two could've come across weird guys or perverts or-"

" _Woah woah, calm down honey, it's fine! We're fine!_ "

"Yes, you are but what if-"

" _Awh, you're sooo cute when you're worried babe._ "

Anju rolls her eyes, doing her best to ignore the blush slowly finding its way on her cheeks. "You're so drunk you're even giving me pet names."

" _C'm'on, it's no big deal. Oh, Anju!_ "

"What is it?" She sweetly says, playing with the hem of her dress while gazing at it softly.

" _Happy New Year!_ "

"Huh?" Anju glances over her shoulder to look at the clock on the bedside table : 00:01. Already? She softly giggles. "Oh, right. Happy New Year, Erena!"

" _Yeah._ " The blue eyed girl slurs. " _I wish you ... I ... Wish you eeeverything. Like, y'know, health, new friendships, love, and all and all._ "

"I know, I know. And I wish you all the happiness you deserve to have. All the same."

" _Yes. All the same ..._ "

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and something -bright, orange- tackles Anju on the bed, making her yelp. "ONEE-CHAN, HAPPY NEW YEAAAR!~" Rin yells, hugging her sister tighter and tighter. "And Rin guesses it's Erena-nee-chan on the phone? Happy New Year to you too nya~"

Anju laughs as she ruffles Rin's short hair, but also when Erena mumbles an answer, almost inaudible because of all the screams surrounding her -wherever she is. "Happy New Year, little sister!"

"Onee-chan, Rin has good news too! Mom said that tomorrow, she'll bring us to where Kayo-chin and Erena-nee-chan are so we can make up for lost time nya!"

"Really?" The auburn haired girl smiles as she sits on the bed, with Rin still clinging to her. "Good for you you mean, Erena won't be able to tell me where she is because she has gulped down too much alcohol."

" _Hey! I haven't!_ "

"But Onee-chan nya, Kayo-chin told Rin that Erena-nee-chan is with her at the party!"

"Really?" A smile graces the older sister's features, who then asks, "Erena, is Hanayo-chan close to you?"

" _Mmmh? Who?_ "

"Oh jeez Erena! Hanayo-chan, Rin's shy best friend, you know?"

" _Ah. Aaah, wait wait wait!_ " Anju rolls her eyes at those words, waiting, offering a gentle smile at her cat-like sister, who is still on her lap, expectantly looking at her. " _Yes, I see her. I think ... Yes ... Why? Wanna talk to her?_ "

"No it's fine, I'll see her tomorrow," Anju smiles and nods while watching her sister smile from ear to ear, before she bounces out of the room. "I'll see you later Erena, I'm going with my family a little bit."

" _Mou ... O-kay, then see ya la'er babe!_ "

"Yes, yes, _babe_!" She laughs and then hangs up, leaving the room before already being caught in the trap of her mother's embrace.

* * *

 **First hangover -**

' _You have arrived at your destination._ '

A small, light colored house. Anju looks at it through the window and arches an eyebrow. _Did they really ... Burst into that house yesterday?_

"Here you go, girls."

"Thanks Mom nya!"

"Rin, are you sure that Erena was with Hanayo yesterday?"

"Nya~" Rin nods, already out of the car. "Come on Onee-chan, Kayo-chin told them we're coming and they're waiting for us nya."

"Alright, alright."

"Give me a call when you want to leave. Have fun, darlings." Their mother smiles, while the two sisters wave at her before closing the car doors.

And soon, the electric blue colored car disappears at the corner of the street.

"HEY!" An upbeat, happy voice suddenly exclaims, giving them a start as they turn on their heels, shoulders lightly tensed.

The door of the light colored house is wide open, and at the threshold stands a ginger haired girl, with bright blue eyes, alarge and friendly smile illuminating her face. Despite the gnawing cold outside, she is only wearing a striped three-quarter sleeves shirt and white shorts ... Without stockings or else. Anju internally gasps at the girl's outfit ; isn't she cold?

"ARE YOU HANAYO-CHAN'S AND ERENA-SAN'S FRIENDS?" She asks while yelling, not daring move forward in her attire.

"YES NYA!" Rin yells back, her hands placed around her mouth in order to intensify the sound of her voice.

"Honoka-chan!" An ashen haired girl appears next to the first one, trying to drag her inside the house. "You're going to freeze to death if you stay here, Honoka-chan!"

"Buuut Kotori-chan, the ones we're waiting for are here!"

"Oh?" The girl called Kotori, wrapped in a long cotton dress, looks at the two sisters -who are still on the sidewalk- and offers them a cheerful smile. "Good! Please, come in, come in!"

Once inside, Rin literally leaves her big sister alone as she throws herself into Hanayo's arms, greeting the latter with a loud ' _KAYO-CHIN~_ ', rubbing their flushed cheeks together ; and Anju finds herself surrounded by four unknown girls, along with Honoka and Kotori. Behind them, she notices a girl with amethyst eyes twirling a lock of red hair around her finger, looking quite indifferent.

"So, I guess that the girl with Hanayo-chan is her friend Rin?" A small ebony haired girl says.

"In that case, you're Anju-chan, right? Rin-chan's sister, right?" Honoka instantly continues, with her ever-present smile and that twinkle in her blue pools.

Anju only nods, a little bit impressed to be one of the two new interesting girls in the eyes of these six ones. "In-indeed, and ... You are ... ?"

"Oooh, that's right, I almost forgot! I'm Kousaka Honoka, nice to meet you! This is Minami Kotori, one of my best friends," she goes on, full of energy, gesturing toward the grey haired girl with soft amber eyes -who amiably waves a hand.

"Honoka, it would have been better and well-mannered if you had introduced yourself in the first place." A navy haired girl sighs, looking apologetic. "I am very sorry for my friend's behavior, Anju-san-"

"Mou Umi-chan, I-"

Umi harshly looks at the ginger, who immediately freezes and stops talking. "You should apologize, Honoka."

"Oh no, no, it's fine! No problem." Anju faintly chuckles, trying to get rid of this tiny bickering.

"Umi-chan, don't be too hard on Honoka-chan, you know this is her personality." Kotori places a hand on Umi's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "That's why we like her, right?"

"Y-yes ... Of course ..."

"Anyway, this is Sonoda Umi-chan!" Honoka begins again, smiling broadly. "She's maybe strict, but she's my best friend -and Kotori's too- nonetheless! And then, we have Ayase Eli-senpai, Yazawa Nico-senpai and Tojo Nozomi-senpai too!"

"Honoka-chan, we've already agreed not to use such formalities." The busty purple haired girl -now known as Tojo Nozomi- playfully rolls her turquoise eyes.

"Ah yes, that's right Nozomi-sen- um, I mean Nozomi-chan! Ah, and," Honoka goes on, as lively as before, "This is Nishikino Maki-chan! She seems to be the kind of girl who gives the cold shoulder to everyone and who sulks all the time, but she's very nice when you get to know her!"

"I-I'm not sulking!" The amethyst eyed girl retorts, huffing.

"She's just a tsun-tsun." The petite Nico teasingly grins.

"What did you say, you midget?!"

"I- What? Hey, I'm not a midget!"

"Ignore them, Anju-chan," Nozomi laughs, "Nicocchi and Maki-chan are both easily offended-"

"We're not! The two bickering girls reply at the same time, both frowning.

"-and they keep fighting like an old married couple, even if they met each other yesterday."

And, in few minutes, after offering everyone their best wishes, Rin and Anju learnt almost everything about the seven other girls. For example, that the three oldest, Nico, Nozomi and Eli (a quarter-Russian), also are second years but at Otonokizaka High School, where they met the first years and childhood best friends Honoka, Kotori and Umi ; that Maki is still in middle school, just like Rin and Hanayo ; and that they all almost started to get along since yesterday, at the party, where Erena and Tsubasa chose to invite themselves.

"Anju!"

Speak of the devil ...

"Happy New Year!" A well-known voice rises, and a storm of chestnut pounces on Anju.

"You too, Tsubasa," she giggles, loosening the hug when she notices that her best friend's short hair is damp. "Wait ... Were you taking a shower?"

"Indeed! Oh, by the way, thank you Eli-san for allowing me to use your bathroom."

"No problem." The blonde smiles. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Tsubasa beams, before gulping when she sees Anju arching an eyebrow. She scratches the back of her head, "I ... May have been sick when I woke up."

"Oh my God." Anju snorts, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible."

"Hey, at least, I've sobered up. Unlike Erena."

"Where's Erena-nee-chan by the way nya?" Rin asks, curiously tilting her head on the side.

"Upstairs." Nozomi answers with a smile, pointing at the stairs behind Tsubasa. "Second door on the left. She's certainly sleeping."

"Anju, you should go wake her up." Tsubasa smiles as she steps aside. "She'll be less grumpy if it's you."

"You think so?" The pink eyed girl giggles as she starts going up the stairs. "Maybe she won't even recognize me."

"Oh, c'm'on, we both know it won't be the case!" The green eyed girl winks, before accompanying the second years of Otonokizaka in the kitchen to help them clean it.

Anju hears some bits of conversations and laughters while going upstairs, before muffling all those sounds when she closes the door of the second room on the left. She softly smiles when she sees Erena in a sofa bed, curled up, her face half-buried in a cushion, half-hidden by her own arm, not to be bothered by the sunrays lighting up the guest room.

She silently makes her way toward the sofa bed, and sits at its edge, slowly sliding a hand through her best friend's maroon tangled locks. After few delightful tickles, it seems to have an effect and rouse Erena from her deep slumber. She stirs at first, tries to open her eyes but shuts them right after, loudly grumbling and putting her arm over her face again.

Anju silently chuckles and continues to stroke Erena's hair.

"Mmh ..." The latter almost purrs, immobile.

"Hey you."

Her whisper makes Erena move once again, and the purple haired girl cracks an eye open and drowsily smiles.

"Hey ..." Hearing her own croaky voice, she clears her throat and sighs, "Sorry about that."

Anju snorts, "No problem. How do you feel?" She inquires, her voice soft, sweet and patient.

Erena yawns at first, and then answers, "I've a headache ... You know, the big pain right here." She growls, tracing a horizontal bar on her forehead.

"That'll teach you." She teases, making her best friend smile.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to bring you some medicine, I'll be back."

But as she is ready to get up and leave, a hand firmly grips her wrist, pinning it on the bed. Anju then meets Erena's exhausted sapphire eyes, and she looks questioningly at her.

"... Stay with me. Please. I don't care about the medicine, just stay with me."

Anju's heart literally melts at that. She can't help but comply, and even allows herself to lie down next to the maroon haired girl.

"Anju ..."

"What is it?"

"Can you touch my hair a little bit again?"

Anju rolls her eyes and giggles, before combing Erena's hair with her fingers again. "You are _so_ spoiled, Erena."

* * *

 **First reading -**

"Erena?"

"Mm?" The concerned girl hums for a short moment, her blue orbs skimming the end of the chapter she decided to read after crawling into her bed while waiting for Anju to finish showering. "Sorry." She blinks, turns the page and then looks at her best friend, whose hair is still a little bit wet. "What is it?"

"Have you received a text from Tsubasa?" Anju asks as she turns off the light, leaving only the soothing lighting of the bedside lamp. She approaches the bed, a curious spark illuminating her eyes.

"No." Erena places the book on the bedside table, front and back cover up so she can easily continue her reading, and then proceeds to adjust the pillow behind her, which serves as a sort of back for now. "Don't worry, she'll tell us later. Maybe tomorrow."

Anju pouts as she climbs on the bed, on all fours. "But I want to know how it went! She was so eager to go on this date with Honoka-san, exactly on Valentine's Day!"

The auburn haired girl suddenly gasps, looking away.

"Wh-what if ... What if it went badly? We need to call her, especially if she's crying her eyes out! We-"

"Anju, calm down." Erena playfully rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "It rained all day, so they surely stayed together. Maybe they're still together-"

"Do you mean they're going to spend the night together? Sleep in the same bed? And-"

"Come on," Erena interrupts her best friend, chuckling, "Tsubasa will tell us, regardless of what happened today. Or even tonight." She giggles when Anju's pink eyes widen. "Anju, everything is fine, I'm sure."

"Mmmh ..." Anju bites her lower lip during few seconds, before sighing. "Alright, you won."

The two share a smile and Erena takes her book back, starting a new chapter. Anju looks at her, eyes greatly softening at her sight. All of Erena's mimicking almost drives her crazy : it is just _so much_ cute and adorable. Sometimes she furrows her brow ; sometimes she presses her lips together or even bites them ; sometimes she faintly shakes her head or clicks her tongue, depending on whatever is happening in the book.

"... Erena?" Anju slowly calls, pushing the cover aside, revealing Erena's navy-blue shorts.

"A-Anju ... What are you doing?" Erena gulps, a blush furiously coloring her cheeks.

"Spread your legs a little bit."

"What?" She now squeaks -and Anju can't help but giggle.

"Pleeease?"

"A-alright ..."

And, within a second, Anju crawls between her best friend's legs and sits there, taking the cover and sliding it over them, before leaning her back on Erena, the latter's breasts pressing against Anju's shoulder blades. She sighs with ease as she rests her head on Erena's right shoulder.

"You fine with that?" She sleepily asks, her light amethyst eyes already closed.

"Y-yes." A small sigh from Erena, and she smiles, tilting her head so she can let it rest against Anju's. "Totally."

"Good ..." The auburn haired girl yawns. "You're still able to read, huh?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

The two of them fall silent, and the blue eyed girl resumes her reading, trying not to read too fast in case of Anju wants to read with her. They spend the next fifteen minutes in a comfortable silence, the sound of the turning pages being the only thing breaking it.

Erena then notices that her best friend has fallen asleep in no time, the moment she realizes that she has, herself, paused and has started listening to Anju's steady breaths. It's ... Lulling her.

A soft chuckle, and the purple haired girl finally decides to close the book over the bookmark, puts it away and cracks her neck.

"Hey ... Anju ..." She finds herself whispering, one hand slowly shaking her best friend's arm.

To no avail ; Anju does not wake up. One of her hands even clutches the cover during few seconds, before releasing the small grip, under the influence of whatever her current dream can be.

She tries once again, before giving up with a defeated sigh.

So, as slowly and softly as possible, Erena lies down, keeping Anju against her, doing her best not to wake her up while moving. Due to the new position, the auburn haired girl slightly shifts, unconsciouly wanting to comfortably sleep on her best friend ; and her shoulder ends up pressing the latter's right breast.

Erena noisily gasps when she feels her breast being squeezed that way -it's not that it hurts, it is just very, _very_ uncomfortable.

And Anju still doesn't wake up.

Erena grits her teeth and immediately takes the liberty of moving her, placing her on the side and back on the bed, not against her anymore.

"Huh ..." Once her shoulder rests on the mattress and is not squeezing Erena's breast anymore, Anju's pink eyes slowly open, lost, clouded. "Mh ... Erena?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Erena apologetically whispers, her fingers lazily brushing Anju's auburn bangs, "but you were crushing my breast." She faintly chuckles before softly smiling when she notices that Anju is too tired to be embarrassed. She then adds, in a murmur, "You can go back to sleep, I'm right here."

The smaller girl solely nods, her eyes already closed, one hand brought in front of her nose. Her breathing soon becomes steady, and Erena's sapphire eyes soften. She swiftly sits to turn off the bedside lamp, but slowly brushes her lips against Anju's temple before plunging her bedroom into total darkness.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for Anju's eyes color, btw hehe.** I once saw a cute picture of her with more pinkish eyes and that's why I started writing 'pink eyes' each time when it comes to her ; I hope you guys don't mind, especially because she has more lilac eyes in the end.

 _ **PLUS, I wanted to say something last time but I forgot!**_ **If you guys have ideas for some 'first times' I haven't thought of, don't hesitate to request! Of course, I have a lot of others planned for the future, but you guys are full of wonderful ideas so it's always nice to see some requests. :3**

[Ah, and yes, I didn't add all the idol groups stuff here, in this fic. I hope you don't mind :') I'll tell you how µ's met in the next chapter, but at least **be sure to know that even if they are sisters, Anju and Rin are** **not** **in the same school. Yes, Anju is at UTX,** _ **but**_ **Rin chose to go to Otonokizaka to stay with her childhood best friend Hanayo.** ]

Until next time guys!


End file.
